War of the Roses
by ER Jenn
Summary: No, I am not copying this from SophiaAdams. This is totally different than hers, just the same kind of idea. If you don't know what War of the Roses is, basically it's just where people try to see if they're being cheated on. Percabeth all the way!


**AN: This is a story that I've had in my head for a long time now, actually. I hope that a certain SophiaAdams doesn't hate me for this! But, I saw your story and it inspired me to write this down. Please note that I've had this in mind for a while now and seeing your story made me want to type it and put it up! Anyways, it is very different from your story, and the radio station I listen to does War of the Roses different than your radio station. With that said, you should check out SophiaAdams's story and go on iHeartRadio and check out 101.3 KDWB if you like today's hit music because Sophia's story is awesome, and nobody plays more music than 101.3 KDWB! (hehe, that's their motto!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, KDWB, or Dave Ryan! As much as I would like to, I do not have the patience to keep up a series as long as Percy Jackson, and I don't believe that I am old enough to own a radio station.**

"So, we've got some Jingle Ball tickets for you coming up at 8:30, but before that we have War of the Roses. Annabeth has a problem, her boyfriend's been sneaking around lately. They've been able to survive a long-distance relationship, but is Percy cheating? Stay tuned for more Dave Ryan in the Morning Show to find out!" Dave said into the microphone.

The station went on into their commercials, and Steve-O went on to talk to me through my phone.

"Hey, Annabeth. Obviously you've heard War of the Roses before, so you know how it works. We're just going to have you answer a few questions, then I'm going to have you tell your story. We'll send you off to Intern John where you'll listen to our conversation, but Percy won't be able to hear you if you talk until it's all over. Got it?" he asked me.

"Got it," I replied.

"Okay, good. We're on in 5, 4, 3, 2..." Steve-O started.

"Sit back, relax, and enjoy some busting. It's War of the Roses on the Dave Ryan Show," I heard that weird, creepy guy say in their pre-recorded intro.

"So, Annabeth thinks her boyfriend is cheating on her. He's been sneaking around lately, and Annabeth, as I'm reading your email, you haven't even eaten dinner together in a week. Do you guys live together?" Dave asked me.

"Yes, we've been going out for 7 years now, and we moved in together last year," I told him.

"Wow, that is a long time. You sound younger, so were you and Percy high school sweethearts?" he asked me.

"I guess you could put it that way, though we lived on opposite sides of the country throughout our school years. We met through a camp we went to every summer."

"That's cool. First time I've heard of someone surviving a long distance relationship. So, you haven't eaten dinner together in a week, and he's been avoiding you. Could you tell us more about that?"

"Sure. Basically, the only time we ever talk is in the morning when we wake up. Other than that, he's always going somewhere. It's always that he's going to our friend Jason's house, but whenever I call Jason's girlfriend, Piper, she always tells me that Percy's not there. He even told me once that he wasn't going to be home one night because he was helping Jason cope through some family things. I know that it's a total lie because the only family Jason has is his sister, Thalia, and she goes all over the country, so no one every really sees her other than once in a blue moon," I told them.

"I take it that Percy isn't exactly the smartest person," Lena told me. **(AN: If you listen to KDWB, yes, I know that Lena quit a while ago, but it isn't the same without her!)**

"You got that 100% correct," I said.

"I personally think that he's cheating," Steve-O piped up.

"I do too," Crisco said. "He already kind of sounds like a nut case, no offense, Annabeth, and to top it off, he's staying out late, not coming home, ignoring his girlfriend, lying, all signs of a cheater."

"That's why I called," I told them.

"Okay, Annabeth, I'm going to switch you over to Intern John now," Dave told me.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem, sweetie," Lena told me.

"Annabeth, can you give me Percy's number?" Intern John asked me.

I gave him Percy's number, and he told me only to speak when I was told.

"Got it," I said.

On the other end, I could hear a phone ringing.

"Hello?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Hello, is this Percy?" Lena asked.

"Yes?" Percy said, stating it more like a question.

"Hi, Percy, this is Katie from *BLEEP* We chose a name at random, and yours was chosen. I'm calling to ask you if you could answer our two question survey, you will be able to send a dozen romantic red roses to a special someone in return. Is that okay with you?" Lena asked him.

"Sure," Percy stated.

"Okay, great! Question one: On a scale of 1-10, how happy are you with your phone service?" Lena asked him.

"Um, 7," he replied.

"Awesome! Last question: On a scale of 1-10, how likely are you to renew with us?"

"Uh, 7?" he said, stating it more like a question, yet again.

Seaweed Brain, I thought to myself.

"Sweet! As I promised, you will be able to send 12 romantic red roses to someone. Who would you like to send them to?" Lena asked him.

"Annabeth," he replied.

Thank the Gods!

"What would you like the message to say?" Lena asked him.

"Um, could you, um, actually send them to me so I could give them to her? This is actually perfect because I was planning on giving her some roses tonight. Could you have the message say 'Will you marry me?'" he said to her.

My heart stopped. He was planning on proposing? Oh. My. Gods.

"Oh my gosh," Lena said quietly. I don't think any of us were expecting this.

"What?" Percy asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Hi, Percy. This is Dave Ryan from KDWB. That girl you were just talking to is Lena. You are actually on a radio show right now. Have you ever heard of KDWB?" Dave said.

"Obviously. What's going on?" he asked.

"Well, Percy, Annabeth has been worried about you. She thought that you were cheating on her, and she had a good reason why. She was saying that you've been staying out late, avoiding her, and that you haven't even been home for dinner in the past week. You even didn't come home one night," Dave said.

"Well, yeah," Percy said.

"Clearly you aren't cheating on her," Dave said.

"Why would I cheat on my girlfriend? I've been out late because I'm trying to make tonight special. If you didn't hear the message I wanted to write her I was planning on proposing to her tonight," Percy ranted.

I wanted to faint right then and there. Everything started to click together. He wasn't cheating on me. He wanted to be with me forever, like I wanted.

"Why are you asking me this, anyway? Are you, like, spying for her or something?" he continued.

"No, and actually Annabeth's on here right now. Say 'hi,' Annabeth," Dave told me.

"H-Hi, Percy," I spluttered.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, clearly stunned. "You didn't happen to hear any of that, did you?"

"Um, actually, I heard all of it," I told him. "You really want to marry me?"

"Well, duh! Why wouldn't I? Annabeth, I haven't been around the past week because I was trying to make everything perfect for tonight! Tyson was helping me make a little miniature building back at camp, by the canoe lake. I was so busy working on it that I feel asleep. That's why I didn't come home. I suppose that this kind of ruined it, though," he said.

"No, Percy. It didn't. It'll still be amazing, just like you. We will have dinner. You will ask me to marry you. The only thing different is that you will already know my answer," I told him, crying.

"Which is?" he said, hopeful.

"Yes. A million times yes," I told him, smiling. "I love you so much!"

"I love you, too," he said.

"This certainly has been a War of the Roses to remember. Congratulations you guys!" Lena said.

"Thanks, Lena," I said to her.

"Hey, um, Lena?" Percy asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Can I still get those roses for tonight?"

**AN: And, done! If you haven't read SophiaAdams's story, please do! And listen to KDWB. If you type in k d w b . c o m (no spaces) you can click on the Dave Ryan in the Morning Show and listen to some of their War of the Roses. They are so hilarious! This one chic called in and is like "Um, yeah. I think my boyfriend has been sending roses to his wife." Some people are so stupid! And then there was 'Stoner Nick.' They are all soooo funny!**

**Happy Thanksgiving to everyone!**


End file.
